Entre el Amor, el Odio y la Guerra
by Nifaluma
Summary: Son Melissa es una joven que lo ha perdido todo teniendo como ultima alternativa: aprender a sobrevivir en la Ciudad Subterránea donde será Oscar Benjamín su salvación. Pero el tiempo pasa y las cosas cambiaran cuando crezcan. ¿Cómo afectara el hecho de que Melissa caiga en el escuadrón del Capitán Levi? Solo tres factores afectan este triangulo amoroso: Amor, Odio y Guerra.
1. Chapter 1

Entre el Amor, el Odio y la Guerra.

Son Melissa es una joven que lo ha perdido todo teniendo como ultima alternativa: aprender a sobrevivir en la Ciudad Subterránea donde será Oscar Benjamín su salvación. Pero el tiempo pasa y las cosas cambiaran cuando crezcan. ¿Cómo afectara el hecho de que Melissa caiga en el escuadrón del Capitán Levi? Solo tres factores afectan este triangulo amoroso: Amor, Odio y Guerra.

Nota del Autor: Este Fanfic contiene personajes creados originalmente por mí. Por supuesto esta situado en Shingeki No Kyojin donde veremos como los personajes se relacionan con los creados por Isayama Sensei. El tiempo es 10 años antes de la destrucción del muro María.

Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hajime Isayama.

Capítulo 1: Encuentro

Mi nombre es Son Melissa, tengo 7 años. Vivo en el campo con mi familia al borde de la muralla Rose. Vivimos tranquilos ya que en aproximadamente 90 años hemos estado a salvo de los Titanes.

Voy camino a mi casa con un ramo de flores en brazos ya que mi familia se dedica a los arreglos florales. Soy la encargada de ir al campo y tomar muchas flores de diferentes tallos y colores.

"Que mal, con esta lluvia se van a arruinar" Pienso, mientras corro intentando proteger con mi cuerpo el ramo.

En ese momento siento como algo cae sobre mis hombros y cabeza, es cálido y me protege de la lluvia. Volteo extrañada para ver a un joven de espaldas lleva el uniforme de la fuerza de reconocimiento al igual que su equipo de combate.

-Esto, muchas gracias- agradezco al joven que se encuentra de espaldas, veo apenada como la gruesas gotas de lluvia caen y se deslizan por sus cortos cabellos negros.- Pero usted se esta…

-No te preocupes por mí, niña…- Susurra a la vez sigue su camino sin mirarme.

Lo miro extrañada por última vez para seguir corriendo entre las calles para llegar a las escaleras que guían hacia los campos. Subo rápidamente para sentir como la hierva mojada roza con mis piernas y la tierra mojada ensucia mis zapatos.

De pronto me detengo en seco para ver aterrada mi casa, esta completamente destruida. Me acerco más para llegar hasta uno de los ventanales empañados, comienzo a frotar con la esperanza de ver el interior de la casa llevándome la peor de las vistas.

Están muertos, todos están muertos. Me tiro en la hierba para cubrirme la boca y evitar un grito desesperado, mientras mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas por la impotencia.

Escucho aterrada un crujido de la puerta para en ese momento cubrirme de nuevo con la capa. Aun con las flores corro, dando una mirada hacia atrás para ver a los asesinos de mis padres. Con mazos gigantes y demás armas repletas de sangre seca.

"¡No!" grito en mi mente a la vez que crujo los dientes para mirar hacia delante.

"Sería inútil atacarlos" pienso mientras salgo de los campos para llegar a las escaleras, esta maldita lluvia me hace ver todo confuso a la vez que corro entre laberintos de concreto buscando un lugar seguro.

Sigo corriendo hasta que veo a dos hombres con miradas aterradoras con un par de perros buscando entre la basura que comer.

-Miren, creo que ya llego la cena- escucho al más alto de los hombres mientras que el otro sonríe.

-¡Mark y Jeft!- grita mientras los perros color negro comienzan a ladrar a la vez que les bota de los dientes baba con restos de sangre.- ¡Mátenla!

Los sueltan a la vez que yo comienzo a correr con más fuerzas, aferrándome a la vida veo que se han quedado un poco atrás. En ese momento me saco los zapatos para correr más rápido.

No se cuanto tiempo he corrido entre las calles, hasta que me detengo para notar que los perros han dejado de seguirme. Aun en la lluvia me dejo caer para sobarme los pies llenos de restos de sangre y cortadas sumamente dolorosas.

-¡Maldición!-susurro llena de dolor al sobarme los pies, a la vez que detrás de mi escucho un eco.

Volteo para unas escaleras que llevan a un lugar desconocido a la vez que oscuro. Me levanto para ver dudosa la entrada.

"No tengo donde cubrirme, si sigo mojada pescare una pulmonía. No tengo opción si quiero sobrevivir y luchar por mí misma…" Pienso a la vez que decidida tomo camino hacia las escaleras y me adentro en la oscuridad hasta que logro ver un poco de luz.

Visualizo el lugar detenidamente, hay muchos cadáveres sin vida tendidos en los suelos de las calles. A la vez que el suelo de concreto parece estar teñido por completo de rastros de sangre seca.

Me abrazo de mis flores con fuerza, aterrada al ver la masacre que me rodea. De pronto, siento como una ráfaga de viento pasa por mi cuello dejando caer la gorra de la capa que me cubría, a la vez que noto como unos cabellos míos han sido cortados.

Sé que son míos ya que son castaños, volteo temerosa para ver una espada en mi cuello y la mano de quien la porta en mi hombro.

-Fuerza de Reconocimiento- susurra a mi oído.- Muévete un poco y perderás la cabeza.

-no… por favor… yo no soy de la fuerza de reconocimiento…- confieso dejando caer la capa para mostrarme.- Soy civil…

Suspiro aliviada a la vez que siento como la espada se aleja de mi cuello y el portador me suelta para verme.

Le volteo a ver notando su altura es por unos 20 centímetros mas alto que yo. Sus cabellos son castaño oscuro, sus ojos cafés, su piel morena, se encuentra vestido con una camisa blanca remangada, unas botas negras, una capa negra y por supuesto un equipo de maniobras 3D.

-¿Qué haces sola en este lugar?- me pregunta, intentando tocar mi hombro.

-¡ah!- chillo aterrada a la vez que me alejo de su mano.

-No temas, normalmente no corto las cabezas de niñas indefensas- me comenta a la vez que me tiende una mano.

Yo solo suspiro dolida de nuevo cayendo en mis rodillas para abrazarme al ramo de flores que llevo en brazos.

-…- Lo volteo a ver de nuevo notando su mano que me apoya.- Son…- susurro.

-¿Disculpa?- me pregunta extrañado.

-Me llamo Son Melissa…- le tiendo mi ramo de flores.

-Melissa…- susurra a la vez que acepta el ramo y me toma de la mano para ayudarme a volver estar de pie.

-Oscar Benjamín…- responde seguro a la vez que me sonríe.

No soy capaz de devolver la sonrisa ya que siento como las piernas no me responde al igual que mis ojos, los cuales se nublan dejándome ciega y a la vez sorda de todo.

"Nadie recuerda el nombre de las flores que pisaron…"


	2. Chapter 2

Nota del autor: Espero les agrade, en esta ocasión voy a contar la perspectiva de Oscar antes de encontrar a Melissa y después de haberla encontrado. Así que todo este capítulo es POV Oscar.

Capítulo 2: Fuerza

Vuelo con ayuda del equipo 3D a toda velocidad con intenciones de salir del bosque inmediatamente. Nada me asegura que haya Titanes cerca.

Esta lloviendo muy fuerte en esta ocasión, me encuentro débil. Apenas y puedo apuntar bien el arpón hacia mi objetivo, no he probado alimento desde hace 3 días.

Debo poner fuerza para mantenerme cuerdo y seguro como siempre, de pronto puedo sentir una gota de sangre escurrir sobre mi cabeza.

"Sangre de ciervo" pienso ya que llevo un ciervo a mis espaldas, al cual le desgarre el cuello con una de mis espadas. A pesar de la pesada lluvia que cae puedo notar una luz que indica lo blanco del muro María.

-Lo logre- me digo a mi mismo a la vez que siento como pierdo el equilibrio al momento logro apuntar hacia una parte elevada del muro.

Volteo para ver que son 4 hombres de la Legión de Reconocimiento, puedo saber a donde pertenecen por su símbolo en el uniforme, esas alas de la libertad.

-¡Tú! ¡Tienes un equipo al no ser de la Legión!- escucho como me grita uno de ellos.

No le doy importancia para correr sobre el muro con ayuda del equipo de maniobras 3D dominando la gravedad, estoy seguro de poder lograrlo.

"Estoy por llegar a la orilla de la muralla"

De repente pierdo de nuevo el equilibrio tras ser emboscado. Uno de ellos a caído sobre mí y ambos sostenemos una caída libre, volteo para ver que caemos directamente hacia un Titán de 15 metros.

"Maldición. Debo actuar o si no seré devorado"

Al mismo tiempo en que veo como aquel Titán abre la boca dejándome ver su cavidad vocal llena de sangre y carne humana. Aprieto los dientes con fuerza a la vez que tomo arriesgándolo todo los cables de mi equipo.

Consigo con éxito engancharme, para elevarme uso al soldado que caía a mi lado al momento subo rápido para voltear hacia abajo y ver como ese Titán logro tomar el cuerpo del soldado, este grita de dolor al ser despojado de sus extremidades.

"Perdóneme, pero es la ley de la vida. Yo sobrevivo o muero" Pienso cerrando los ojos pesadamente para notar que un chorro interminable de sangre cae, comienzo por investigar de donde proviene la sangre.

Hasta que asustado veo que viene de la altura donde estoy, suspiro aliviado al ver que el chorro de sangre no proviene de mi cuerpo si no que es la sangre del ciervo que llevo atado a mis espaldas, se le a desgarrado parte del estomago dejando un rastro de sangre y viseras

Suspiro de nuevo aliviado a la vez que comienzo a subir el muro María hasta llegar por una vez más a la orilla hasta que escucho unos gritos, veo de reojo que son de parte de la tropa de Reconocimiento que quería tomarme.

-Si esos tipos me hubieran atrapado estaría en este momento siendo la cena de un Titán- me digo a mí mismo a la vez que checo mi tanque de gas.- Apenas y me alcanza para cruzar el muro Rose.

Vuelvo a colocar mi tanque de gas en su lugar para volver a utilizarlo, me lanzo para engancharme de las orillas del muro María rodeándolo mientras de nuevo desafío la gravedad corriendo al lado del muro.

Hasta que por fin llego al muro Rose, me puedo enganchar fácilmente de los techos de las casas dejando unas pequeñas aberturas. "Esta si que a sido una noche dura con esta lluvia".

Desciendo al ver la entrada de la Ciudad Subterránea, un pasadizo oscuro que es la línea entre el muro Rose y el muro Sina. Esta ciudad es un lugar muy peligroso ya que se encuentran las peores personas. Asesinos, ladrones y marginados, aquellos que lo han perdido todo.

-Yo me incluyo- susurro al momento en que puedo ver que hay una figura pequeña al medio de la Ciudad, frunzo el ceño al notar el emblema en su espalda.

"Las alas de la libertad" Preparo mi equipo para sacar solamente una espada.

Listo para mi ataque rápidamente corro hacia la persona de espaldas para tomarla con brusquedad del hombro, reteniéndolo a la vez que paso mi espada por su cuello rápidamente.

-Legión de Reconocimiento- Le susurro al oído.- Muévete un poco y perderás la cabeza.- le digo agresivo a la vez que noto como unos cabellos castaños caen.

"Cabello. Es una mujer"

-no… por favor… yo no soy de la legión de reconocimiento…- escucho su voz aguda a la vez que veo que deja caer la capa que cubría su cuerpo.- Soy civil…

Le creo, no lleva equipo de maniobra 3D incluso ni siquiera lleva algo parecido al uniforme de esos tipos. Alejo mi espada de su cuello al momento en que la vuelvo a guardar.

Me dirige la mirada apenada, es más pequeña que yo. Se encuentra en una condición similar a la mía, llena de barro, sangre y mojada. Es bastante delgada, de piel aceitunada, sus ojos son café claro, sus cabellos son castaños y tiene un lado mas largo que otro debido al cabello que le corte, viste una camiseta de mangas y una falda gris, no lleva zapatos y puedo notar lo lastimados que están sus pies.

-¿Qué haces sola en este lugar?- Le pregunto, tratando de poner mi mano en su brazo.

-¡ah!- la escucho chillar de miedo, así que alejo un poco mi mano.

-No temas, normalmente no corto las cabezas de niñas indefensas- le comento un tanto gracioso para que se sienta segura, le tiendo mi mano.

Escucho como un gemido doloroso provienen de sus labios al mismo tiempo en que abraza un ramo de flores que lleva en brazos y se tira sobre sus rodillas.

-…- La veo totalmente apenado, así que sigo ofreciéndole mi mano dejándola extendida.

-Son- la escucho susurrar roncamente.

-¿Disculpa?- Pregunto extrañado.

-Me llamo Son Melissa…- la escucho formular la frase a la vez que me ofrece su ramo de flores.

-Melissa…- susurro al mismo tiempo en que acepto sus flores y la tomo de la mano fuerte ayudándola a ponerse en pie de nuevo.- Oscar Benjamín…- le digo mi nombre con seguridad.

Ella no me responde, en eso ella tiembla aun tomada de mi mano veo como sus ojos comienzan a cerrarse débilmente.

-¡Melissa!- le grito al momento en que se encuentra desvanecida en mis brazos.- Melissa…- sigo llamando pero la niña no me responde.

Decido salir en dirección izquierda para llevarla a mi casa, corro hasta llegar a una casa totalmente destruida. La rodeo para entrar por la parte trasera de esta.

Coloco a Melissa en el suelo mientras la cubro con un par de sabanas rasgadas y la capa verde militar que traía puesta. Por fin me quito la capa negra para comenzar a desamarrar las cuerdas que ate a mi cuerpo con fuerza.

Cuando por fin desato todas las cuerdas puedo escuchar un ruido bastante fuerte de parte del enorme ciervo que llevaba amarrado en la espalda estampándose contra el suelo. Lo reviso para ver que perdió todos los intestinos en el interior del estomago.

Me quito igual el equipo de maniobras 3D para dejarlo colgado en la pared, para después dejar rellenándose mis tanques de gas. En ese momento escucho a alguien gimiendo de dolor detrás de mí.

Volteo para ver a Melissa tomándose la cabeza fuertemente.

-Melissa- la llamo pero ella sigue gimiendo.

Me paro para acercármele a la vez que pongo mi mano sobre su espalda.

-Melissa- vuelvo a llamarla.- ¿Qué te duele?- pregunto.

-Mi cabeza…- la escucho.

-Tranquila- la vuelvo a tomar de la mano.- Tal vez necesitas descansar y comer algo.

-Os… Oscar…- la escucho decir con dificultad mi nombre.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Equipo

Por fin suspiro aliviada al no sentir fuertes pulsadas en mi cabeza, me giro para voltearlo a ver. Su mano esta encima de mi espalda, puedo sentir fuerza.

-Oscar gracias- agradezco mientras veo como él se para de mi lado para caminar lentamente hasta una chimenea.

-Has de tener frío, será mejor prender fuego en la chimenea- lo escucho, para ver como se hinca ante la chimenea colocando varios trozos de madera.

-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto curiosa.

-Ciudad Subterránea, lugar que separa el muro Rose con el muro Sina o si con donde estamos, te refieres a esto- me responde refiriéndose a esta casa donde estamos.- bueno, hace 3 años la encontré abandonada con dos equipos de maniobra 3D en buen estado, uno descompuesto, agua potable en las tuberías, tanques para el equipo de maniobra y los más importante son esas cosas…- me menciona para señalarme con el dedo una pared metálica en la que se encuentran varios tanques de gas conectados.

-Debió…- digo sorprendida para acercarme a la pared viendo que esta es mas dura de lo normal y que de los tanques viene un ruido extraño.- pertenecer esta casa a miembros de la Legión de Reconocimiento. Es raro que gente normal tuviera tuberías exclusivas de gas.

-Tienes razón, al parecer perteneció a esos tipos- volteo mi rostro al notar que el lugar donde estamos se ha alumbrado de repente.- Listo, deberías acercarte al fuego.

-Si- respondo para caminar hasta llegar a donde se encuentra sentado, para igual sentarme en el suelo.

Nos quedamos juntos en silencio frente al fuego, hasta que veo como Oscar se levanta del suelo.

-¿Te gusta el ciervo?- me pregunta, veo que lleva en brazos el cuerpo de un ciervo enorme.

-He, nunca lo he probado- confieso avergonzada.

-Pues estas de suerte, por que eso es lo que vamos a comer- al momento avienta el cuerpo del animal a la fogata haciendo que esta brote una fuerte llamarada.

-¡Ah!- exclamo asustada haciéndome para atrás.

-Listo- lo escucho afirmar orgulloso.- Bien solo falta esperar- se tira al frente de mi.

-Este… bien- murmuro mirando hacia el suelo.

-Oye Melissa- me llama.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto mirándolo de nuevo.

-¿Qué edad tienes?

-7 años- contesto.- ¿Y tu?

-9 años. Se nota que algo terrible te paso- coloca su mano derecha encima de su rostro.- No creo que sea conveniente que lo digas, pero. Quiero que nos llevemos bien y nos apoyemos.

-¿Por qué si no me conoces, estas dispuesto a ayudarme?- pregunto, temerosa a su contestación.

-Porque si estas sola en el mundo y yo también lo estoy. Es mejor tener un aliado en el cual confiar, tu buscas sobrevivir como yo…- responde, levantándose del suelo.

Toma su equipo de maniobra 3D del cual saca dos afiladas espadas y vuelve a mi lado.

-Sobrevivir…- susurro mirando atenta el cadáver del animal quemándose en la chimenea.

-Si, Melissa es tu vida o la del otro…- lo escucho, tras ver como clava las dos espadas en el cuerpo del animal y lo jala con intenciones de sacarlo del fuego.

El animal desprende un delicioso olor a carne haciendo que comience a salivar. Veo de nuevo a Oscar para sonreírle.

-De acuerdo, yo quiero sobrevivir…- declaro tomando con fuerza una pata del animal arrancándola.

-Juntos seremos equipo- arranca de la misma forma una pata para darle un gran mordisco.- pero antes debo enseñarte varias cosas.

Trago rápido para preguntar.

-¿Cómo que?

-Como eso- veo como con la mirada me señala el equipo de maniobra 3D.

-Pero, yo no se como…- balbuceo.

-Pero yo si, te voy a enseñar- muerde nuevo su carne para verme.- Sobra solo un equipo de maniobra 3D. Te enseñare a cazar fuera de los muros.

-¿Y los titanes?- murmuro preocupada.

-Lo mejor es no enfrentarlos, yo solo he podido herir a uno…

-Son terribles.

-Si, si ellos no existieran ya habría salido de estos muros desde hace mucho tiempo.- toma el muslo del ciervo.

-Lamentablemente no somos como las aves, no podemos volar con libertad…- muerdo desganada.

-Crecemos como ganado, me gustaría pelear con mis propias manos por la dignidad de la humanidad pero. Tal vez con el currículo con el que me ha registrado la Legión de Reconocimiento no pueda unirme.

-Pero…

-He asesinado y robado. ¿Crees que alguien así pueda representar gloria para la humanidad?

-Lo has hecho para sobrevivir, ellos deberían tomar en cuenta eso. Yo igual me uniría para liberar a todos y dejar de vivir como ganado para el matadero.

Vuelvo mi mirada hacia Oscar para ver una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Tienes agallas, aprenderás rápido el arte de la supervivencia…

Dejamos como reserva para el desayuno la cabeza junto con partes del torso del animal, ayudo a Oscar limpiando un poco el suelo donde vamos a dormir.

Yo me quedo alejada unos 2 metros de su persona, veo que me ha dado un montón de sabanas rasgadas junto con mí capa verde. Se coloco de espaldas para murmurar.

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas…- miro las sabanas rasgadas apenada para fijarme en Oscar, quien se encuentra totalmente descubierto.- noches…- tomo unas sabanas para colocárselas encima.

-ay…- escucho como Oscar gime de dolor.

Retiro con cuidado las sabanas para ver tras su camisa blanca, un par de marcas aun con sangre seca.

-Oscar… ¿Cómo.. te…

-No te preocupes, no es nada. Tengo un cuerpo resistente en dos días esas heridas serán historia y…

Ya no puedo escucharle, me he quedado completamente dormida.

"Ha sido un día cansado…"

Abro repentinamente los ojos para ver que Oscar se esta lavando la cara mientras se acomoda su cinturón.

-Oscar…- le llamo.

-Melissa, despertaste.- me dice volteándome a ver.

Me acerco un poco para tocar su espalda.

-Ya no tienes nada- exclamo sorprendida.

-Te dije que me recupero rápido de las heridas.- me comenta mientras se quita la camisa para mostrarme su espalda que ya se encuentra estable y aun cicatrizando.

-Eres resistente.

-Si- asiente colocándose de nuevo la camiseta.- Bien, hoy iniciamos tu entrenamiento en la mesa te deje tu ropa.

-Gracias- agradezco para acercarme a la mesa y ver un pantalón gris, unas botas cafés, una blusa gris de manga larga, una liga para el cabello, un equipo de maniobras 3D, cinturones y por ultimo mi capa verde con las alas de la libertad.

Tomo entre mis manos las ropas para disponerme a colocármelas, todo me queda un tanto grande pero eso no importa. Me giro para ver a Oscar colocándose su propio equipo de maniobras 3D.

-Oscar gracias por la ropa, oye este…

-No te preocupes yo ahora te ayudo con tu equipo 3D- me dice para dirigirse a mí.

Ajusta los cinturones a mis dos piernas con fuerza, atando el equipo, mi cinturón apretado firmemente al igual que mis tanques de gas.

-Listo- me mira satisfecho.

-¿Y que vamos a hacer?- pregunto confundida.

-Aquí en la ciudad subterránea te voy a entrenar para que no causes mayor destrozo…- me dice Oscar para arrimar un mueble dejando ver una oscura salida.

-De acuerdo- le sigo.

Salimos de la casa por la parte trasera, en eso se coloca al frente de mí.

-Bien, Melissa… debes sostener con fuerza los cables negros… entre tu cinturón hay dos palanquitas- explica señalándome aquellas palancas.- Si las jalas tu arpón debe salir y engancharse pero…

-¿Y como manejo la dirección?- pregunto nerviosa.

-A eso voy, con tu mismo cuerpo debes controlar la dirección hacia donde vas…- se aleja unos centímetros.- Probaremos yo voy a hacerlo y después tu. Necesito que te enganches de ambos techos de casas- me dice refiriéndose al medio en el que estamos entre dos casas.

-Bien, comienza Oscar.- afirmo.

Oscar solo asiento con la cabeza mientras veo como engancha ambos arpones sin que salga disparado simplemente elevado.

-¿Por qué no vuelas?- pregunto nerviosa.

-Solo quiero enseñarte hoy como mantener equilibrio, si no dominas el equilibrio no puedes usar tus tanques de gas.- explica mirándome serio.- Ahora te toca. Recuerda que solo debes impulsar tu cuerpo para indicar la dirección correcta.

-Bien- suspiro con fuerza para colocar mis manos en las palancas.

Las aprieto en eso con mis caderas indico la primera palanca lanzando el arpón hacia la derecha, lo logro con éxito para hacer lo mismo con el izquierdo.

Me elevo a la misma altura que Oscar para sonreír y dejar de hacerlo al momento en que me balanceo fuertemente hacia adelante chocando con Oscar haciéndolo retroceder.

-¡No puedo controlarme!- grito desesperada.

-¡Melissa!- grita mi nombre.- Debes guardar una posición natural sin estar tensa.

-¡Natural!- grito al notar que voy a dar la vuelta completa y me pegare en la cabeza, tomo con fuerza los cables deteniendo el impacto quedando al revés.

-¡Suelta los cables! ¡Vence el miedo!- exclama Oscar serio.- ¡Si no te sueltas no podrás hacer una posición natural…!

Suspiro nerviosamente a la vez que siento mis manos temblar encima de los cables. Veo mis dos manos temblorosas, mordiéndome el labio inferior me suelto para quedar en la posición firme.

Rápidamente siento mi cuerpo regresar a su posición inicial, aun sin dejar mi posición siento un balanceo mínimo.

-Perfecto- exclama Oscar orgulloso.

-Lo hice- susurro para mí misma.

-Melissa, has mantenido el equilibrio por hoy solo será eso de parte del equipo de maniobras 3D

-¡Lo hice!- grito emocionada para perder la postura y volver a balancearme para atrás.-¡AY,ay, ay!- chillo dejando los cables para volver a mi sitio inicial.

-Bien, para soltarte debes jalar la palanca para atrás con cuidado para que no te pegue indicando de nuevo con tu cuerpo.

-Si- jalo despacio sintiendo solamente una pequeña vibración de parte de los arpones.

Al estar ambos en el suelo de nuevo Oscar me ve orgulloso mientras tomándome del hombro me indica un camino.

-En ese callejón te enseñare a defenderte con tu espada y con tus propios puños…

-¡Genial!- exclamo totalmente emocionada.


	4. Chapter 4

Aclaraciones del Capítulo: Bien la historia se sitúa diez año antes de la destrucción del Muro María eso significa que Eren, Mikasa, Armin, etc. Aun no nacen si quiera.

Edades

Melissa: 7

Oscar: 9

Levi: 19

Así cuando pasen años le aumentaremos la edad a cada uno de ellos ya que son los personajes principales de este Fanfic.

En este capítulo se tienen distintos puntos de vista de parte de los tres personajes principales.

Shingeki no Kyojin no pertenece le pertenece a Hajime Isayama.

Capítulo 4: Seguir vivo

Levi POV

Me encuentro en camino hacia la oficina de Irvin, me dijo que quería hablar seriamente contigo sobre una misión que realizaremos al exterior.

A pesar de que tengo la corta edad de 19 años. Irvin decidió colocarme en el puesto de Capitán también ha dicho que cuando cumpla los 20 años ascenderé a Capitán de la Elite.

Toco dos veces la puerta.

-Pasa- escucho la voz de Irvin desde dentro.

Entro como si nada para sentarme al frente del escritorio de madera en el que se encuentra Irvin trabajando.

-Levi en dos semanas saldremos a una misión al exterior. Necesito que prepares a los novatos que han ingresado- me dice mientras sigue escribiendo y firmando varios documentos.

-Yo no recomendaría que fueran a la misión, serian mero estorbo- propongo.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- me pregunta dejando los papeles para verme a los ojos.

-Estos chicos no tienen talento alguno para matar titanes- hago una pausa para seguir hablando.- ¿De donde me sacaste Irvin?

Solo veo como sostiene impotente los papeles entre sus manos.

-De la ciudad Subterránea…- murmura.

-Así es, a mí y otros dos compañeros que ya murieron en batalla pero… ¿Por qué crees que fuimos habilidosos y sobre todo valientes?

-Por que desde niños aprendieron solos a sobrevivir

-Exactamente Irvin- me paro para acomodar la silla.- Tu lo que necesitas es encontrar en los lugares más miserables de las murallas a los verdaderos supervivientes, aquellos que se aferran a la vida y tienen las agallas y el coraje suficiente. No niños temerosos que han vivido tranquilamente en ciudades pacíficas y sin hambruna como Trost- finalizo para dirigirme a la puerta.

-Levi- escucho la voz autoritaria de Irvin a mis espaldas.- Cancela la misión, tienes razón nos podemos atacar con tan solo 10 nuevos reclutas sin experiencia alguna. Aun somos una base débil…

-Disculpa Irvin, pero debes ver la realidad en nuestra Legión solo hay 200 reclutas de los cuales si íbamos al exterior regresarían solo 50 con suerte… Lo que debes hacer es ser firme y buscar a los verdaderos guerreros que traerán gloria a la humanidad- esta vez tomo el picaporte de la puerta para girarlo y salir de la oficina.

"Faltan almas valientes y dispuestas a sacrificarlo todo"

Oscar POV

-¡No te detengas!- ordeno a Melissa mientras esquivo con facilidad sus golpes.

-¡Si!- asiente aumentando el ritmo de sus puñetazos hasta que llega a darme uno en la quijada.- Lo sien…- se detiene.

-¡El enemigo no necesita disculpas! ¡Sigue atacando!- grito al ponerme en guardia.

-¡Si!- asiente algo temerosa mientras de nuevo comienza a lanzar un par de puñetazos con patadas.

Tienes fuerza, pero le falta obtener técnicas de combate.

Distraída lanza un golpe con el puño izquierdo el cual esquivo, tomo su brazo izquierdo para tirarla de espaldas con un poco de fuerza.

-¡Oscar me lastimaste!- escucho como me grita.

-Ese es el chiste, si no nunca vas a aprender a defenderte de ese tipo de técnicas- la miro y veo su mejilla derecha hinchada.- Levántate aun no terminamos…- coloco mis dos puños al frente de mi pecho.

Fin de Oscar POV

Así Oscar comenzó por entrenar a Melissa en tres ramas esenciales para sobrevivir. Utilizar el equipo de maniobras 3D, Combate cuerpo a cuerpo y por supuesto a manejar sus espadas correctamente.

-Debes tomar con fuerza ambos mandos, depende de la fuerza con la que busques un corte más preciso- dijo Oscar mientras corregía la posición con la que Melissa tomaba las dos espadas.

-Con fuerza.

Melissa demostró tener habilidades, logro manejar con normalidad el equipo de maniobras 3D siendo bastante rápido su proceso de aprendizaje. El combate lo pudo dominar en 5 semanas ya que no lograba derribar a Oscar y por ultimo las espadas.

Esto lo demostró saliendo junto con Oscar de las murallas adentrándose al bosque donde atrapo 4 conejos utilizando el equipo de maniobra 3D y sus espadas.

Terminaron el entrenamiento con esa prueba, Melissa estaba lista para sobrevivir junto a Oscar. Pasaron los años, ambos mientras más crecían en más problemas se encontraban con la Legión de Reconocimiento habían estado en peligro de ser atrapados en promedio unas 8 veces.

3 AÑOS DESPUES

Melissa POV

-Este jabalí si que es grande- exclame mientras tenía la mitad del cuerpo del animal en mi hombro derecho y cruzaba el muro María al lado de Oscar.

-Por eso lo hemos partido a la mitad- me respondió Oscar quien efectivamente llevaba en sus hombros la parte frontal del animal.

-¿Por qué no vendemos su piel?- propuse.

-Buena idea, en Shiganshina las personas compran cualquier cosa…- me responde descendiendo.- vamos abajo esta la ciudad.

-Si- asiento bajando al lado de Oscar.

Nos detenemos en un callejón donde tiramos al animal.

-Corta la cabeza y la vendemos ya sabes que eso es lo único que no comemos de los jabalí- me dice Oscar.

-Si, lo se- saco una espada de mi equipo para cortar de dos golpes con mi espada la cabeza del animal.- Toma- cargo la cabeza para entregársela a Oscar.

-Que desagradable-´comenta asqueado.

-Lo se- cargo los restos del cuerpo que nos pertenecen.

Total, nos dirigimos hacia un mercado donde nos dan 100 monedas de plata por la cabeza del animal, gastamos 20 en un nuevo saco de piel para guardar nuestras presas que cazamos, 30 en verduras y por último el resto lo ocupaos para darnos un lujo comprar jugo de uva.

Ya con lo necesario cruzamos el muro Rose con ayuda de nuestros equipos 3D desafiando la gravedad al llegar al borde nos lanzamos para cruzar la ciudades con el equipo 3D, los arpones se clavan en los tejados de la casas.

Llegamos a la ciudad subterránea, cruzando el túnel a pie al igual que el camino hacia nuestra casa, donde ingresamos por la parte trasera.

-Hoy si fue nuestro día- exclama Oscar sacando la carne del saco de piel.- Cazamos algo grande, vendimos algo grande, obtuvimos una cantidad grande y tenemos para comer bien hoy.

-Tienes razón- respondo mientras veo como Oscar lava la carne y saca los órganos vitales.- además de ser pobres tu yo somos delicados por que los intestinos y demás órganos son desagradables.

-Si, además lo que mas me desagrada es el hígado- dice asqueado mientras hecha todos los órganos en una bolsa negra.

-Si, a mí igual- comento mientras separo cuatro papas y dos jitomate.

En la mesa Oscar coloca la carne cortándola en rebanadas mientras yo pelo las papas y corto en cubos los jitomates.

-Vaya, han salido de esta carne 20 rebanadas si que estaba gordo este animal.

-Y grande – complemento la idea de Oscar, colocando las papas ya cortadas junto con los cubos de jitomate, diez rebanadas de carne en una olla.

La olla la coloco en la chimenea para que esta se sazone y la carne junto con lo demás quede caliente.

-Trae dos platos y dos vasos, por favor Oscar- pido mientras muevo el guisado con un cucharón.

-Melissa, te recuerdo que solo tenemos dos vasos y dos platos- comenta al borde de la risa.

Comienzo a reír apenada.

-Tienes razón que tonta me escuche- no dejo de reír.

Oscar toma la botella de jugo de uva que compremos para servir en los dos vasos una buena cantidad, yo por mí parte alejo la olla de la chimenea para dejarla en el suelo y tomar los dos platos.

Sirvo tres rebanadas en mi plato mientras que:

-¿Cuántas quieres?- pregunto.

-Cuatro.

Le sirvo a Oscar cuatro rebanadas y le entrego su plato.

Nosotros dos casi siempre que comemos dejamos de hablar para enfocarnos en nuestra necesidad básica, además de que ayer nos peleamos. Y no comimos nada al ser rodeados por una tropa de la policía militar y un titán de 3 metros.

"Cierto"

Ayer fue la primera vez que vi uno de ellos, son enormes además de que el de anoche tenía una sonrisa lunática y a la vez terrorífica. Ahora creo entender el por qué los humanos les tememos…

Flash back

-¡Te das cuenta de que casi te come!- me grita Oscar mientras me toma de los hombros.

Nos encontramos escondidos de la Policía militar en un callejón lleno de bolsas de basura en Trost, es tarde y esta lloviendo muy fuerte.

-¡Responde Melissa!- vuelve a levantar la voz.

No respondo, me encuentro paralizada es cierto quise cazar una oveja, creía poder lograrlo aun teniendo a humanos y titán frente a mí. Pero no pude predecir el movimiento brusco del titán que salto como una rana literalmente con intención de comerme.

Oscar utilizó su arpón izquierdo para que este se clavara en mi bota derecha, jalándome con fuerza hacia él. Nos alejamos y no pude conseguir comida.

"Esta lluvia me recuerda a aquel día" pienso mientras recuerdo cuando perdí a mis padres, recuerdo como Oscar me salvo y el como arriesgue mi vida.

Me abrazo de mis piernas mientras comienzo a llorar ruidosamente.

-¡Yo solo quería que no nos muriéramos de hambre!- gimoteo.- ¡Si cazaba esa oveja por fin después de tres días de tomar solo té comeríamos carne! ¡Quería demostrarte que yo podía!

Sigo sin detener las lágrimas, aprieto los dientes con fuerza y en eso siento la mano de Oscar en mí hombro.

-No tienes que demostrarme nada, no es de esa forma- suspira.- No arriesgues tu valiosa vida por tonterías, tal vez hoy no comeremos bien pero estamos vivos y eso es lo que importa.

Fin del Flash Back

"Seguimos vivos"

-Oye, Oscar- lo llamo mientras dejo en el suelo mi plato vacío.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunta mientras sorbe un poco de jugo.

-Bien, tú ya tienes 12 años. Y eso significa que ya puedes alistarte en el ejército para tomar el entrenamiento de tres años.

-Lo se- afirma dejando el vaso en el suelo.

-¿No piensas alistarte?- pregunto.

-No puedo aunque yo quisiera, ni tu. Ambos hemos infringido la ley y si nos presentamos sin duda nos arrestarían y pasaríamos varios años en un calabozo en el distrito interior.

-Oh…- suspiro triste.- tienes razón, ni aunque juremos lealtad al Rey miles de veces nos perdonarían.

-Además, si yo entrara lo haría solo. Tu eres 2 años menor, estaríamos dos años separados y no me gustaría que sobrevivieras por ti misma en un lugar como este… somos un equipo- me recuerda formando una sonrisa en su rostro.

Correspondo esa sonrisa.

Fin de Melissa POV

Mientras tanto en el Cuartel General para Formación de la Legión de Reconocimiento. En la oficina del Comandante Irvin Smith se encontraba el Capitán Levi, el Comandante Nilo Dawk de la Policía militar junto con tres soldados más de esta misma unidad.

-¡Irvin!- grito Nilo de manera irritante.- No puede ser posible que no te hayas enterado de ese caso tan especial.

-Nilo, no crees que si eso fuera cierto. Alguna ya de nuestras tropas ya los hubiera detenido son unos niños no creo que sean tan hábiles.

-Irvin me irrita tu irresponsabilidad ante situaciones tan graves como las que han cometido esos mocosos. Han salido al exterior, cazado ilegalmente, burlado a nuestras tropas y robado esos equipos de maniobra 3D.- explico Nilo sin dejar de mirar fulminante a Irvin.

-¿Cómo puede ser?- pregunto el rubio sorprendido.

-Nilo, ¿De donde provienen esos niños?- pregunto de momento Levi, quien se encontraba recargado en una esquina de la oficina.

-Los hemos visto cruzar la Ciudad Subterránea varias veces, así que creemos…

-De acuerdo- corto Levi acercándose a Irvin.- Irvin y yo iremos mañana temprano y lo atraparemos de una buena vez para que dejen de estar lloriqueando y puedan seguir tranquilos en Sina…

Tras decir esto Nilo Dawk con el orgullo por los suelos se retiro de la oficina junto con sus tres acompañantes dejando a Levi e Irvin solos.

-¿Qué planeas Levi?- pregunto Irvin regresando a su escritorio.

-Traer de vuelta a dos reclutas que cuando se gradúen te servirán de algo. Niños que han llegado tan lejos, no crees que sería un desperdició si ese cobarde de Nilo lo encierra una eternidad en un calabozo.- concluyo Levi revelando su idea original.

-Buen propósito Levi, mañana los buscaremos- declaro Irvin con seguridad.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: El azul del cielo

Es temprano, la Ciudad Subterránea se encuentra agitada desde hace unos 15 minutos ya que arribaron el Comandante Irvin Smith y el Capitán Levi con la intensión y el objetivo de atrapar a dos sujetos.

Levi se encuentra siguiendo a quién lleva puesta una capa de la Legión de Reconocimiento, no le ha sido tan fácil como esperaba ya que la persona al frente suyo es inteligente y sobre todo hábil.

El mayor se encontró frente a frente. Él sujeto misterioso llevaba la capucha de la capa encima al igual que sus flequillos ocultando sus ojos.

-Vaya no eres poca cosa- exclamo el Capitán con una sonrisa malévola.- Pero yo no soy tu juguete…

En ese momento Levi salto velozmente para abalanzarse al de menor estatura, desapareció.

Volteo Levi su rostro molesto al ver que el otro sujeto con capucha negra salvo a su amigo, preparo su equipo para verlos fijamente.

-Estúpidos mocosos…- dijo Levi con fuerza se impulso saltando de lado a lado confundiendo la vista debido a su velocidad.

Los dos encapuchados intentaron huir pero les fue imposible, aquel hombre había cortado con sus espadas los cables de los equipos 3D de ambos. No cayeron, si no que quedaron colgando.

Levi tomo al más pequeño de estatura mientras que Irvin al restante. Los prisioneros no se opusieron, ya que les despojaron del equipo de maniobras 3D. Los colocaron aun con la capucha ocultando sus rostros en cuclillas y con las manos esposadas por detrás de la espalda.

-Descúbrelos…- pidió Irvin.

Inmediatamente Levi sin contestar levanto las capuchas de ambos desconocidos para ellos. Se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver rostros tan peculiares e interesantes.

POV LEVI

Son dos, un niño y una niña. El chico tiene un rostro que refleja seriedad, seguridad y fuerza, mientras que la niña… Creo conocerla pero no recuerdo de donde, se ve tierna pero tiene coraje y eso la hace peligrosa.

-¿Cómo obtuvieron los equipos de maniobra 3D?- escucho detrás de mí a Irvin preguntar.

No responden ambos tienen la mirada enfocada en el suelo, me desespera su silencio.

-¡Respondan!- exclamo tomando del mentón a la niña, obligándola a verme.

Ella al principio se resiste pero se rinde al notar que no puede contra mí.

-¡Suéltala!- escucho como su amigo grita.

Le volteo a ver, dándome cuenta de su mirada fulminante directamente dedicada a mí. Suelto a la mocosa para pasar al frente del otro mocoso.

Lo veo retarme con la mirada ya que sin temor me ve a los ojos, le tomo de los cabellos para estrellar su rostro en el duro suelo de concreto.

-¡GHAA!- escucho un gemido agudo de dolor por parte de él.

-La pregunta también fue para ti mocoso.- le tomo con más fuerza frotando su rostro en el suelo.- Aprende la disciplina. ¿O quieres que te la enseñe a golpes?

-¡Deténgase!- la niña chilla mirando hacia el suelo.

La volteo a ver notando el líquido cristalino que de sus ojos desciende hasta sus mejillas finalizando su recorrido en su mentón cayendo en el suelo lentamente.

-Yo les diré todo- asegura.

Por alguna extraña razón le creo, suelto al mocoso para verla de nuevo.

-De acuerdo. Dinos- dijo Irvin.

-Mi compañero Oscar Benjamín hace 3 años me encontró en la Ciudad Subterránea, me llevo a una casa donde antiguamente una tropa de la Legión de Reconocimiento había vivido. Dejaron 3 equipos de maniobras 3D y una pared metálica con tuberías de gas…- confeso la chiquilla.

-Pienso que esta niña dice la verdad- murmuro Irvin.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto molesto afrontando a Irvin.- ¿Le crees solo por tener una linda cara llena de inocencia?

-No, Levi- niega tomando el equipo que llevaban los mocosos puestos.-Mira…- se acerca a mí con un cinturón.

Lo tomo entre mis manos para ver un par de palancas y engranajes viejos.

-Estos como te has dado cuenta, son equipos de maniobra 3D con antigüedad de 10 años. Podemos confiar en los chicos.

-Bien, no tengo pruebas para exigir alguna objeción- admito cruzándome de brazos.

Fin de POV LEVI

El rubio se acercó a los dos niños hincándose ante los dos para mirarlos fijamente.

-Ustedes dos tienen un talento nato. Les hare una propuesta…- comenzó.

-¿Una propuesta?- pregunto Melissa mirando tímida al hombre mayor.

-¿Qué clase de propuesta?- pregunto Oscar algo agresivo.

-Sera algo conveniente, eliminare de sus expedientes toda infracción. Pero a cambió quiero que inicien su entrenamiento para que sean parte de la Legión de Reconocimiento.

-¿No nos meterá a la cárcel, si lo hacemos?- pregunto la niña angustiada.

-No, solo deben alistarse obligatoriamente a la Legión- reafirmo Irvin extendiendo su mano.-¿Qué dicen?

Oscar miro la mano de Irvin sorprendido y a la vez confundido. ¿Sería buena opción? Volteo para ver a Melissa de reojo quién llevaba las mismas expresiones en su rostro. Ambos se mordieron el labio inferior para cerrar los ojos con fuerza y asentir con la cabeza.

-Levi- llamo Irvin al más bajo.- Desátalos.

Levi lo hizo dejando a ambos niños libres de sus muñecas que se encontraban hinchadas. Irvin con ambas manos acarició la cabeza de Oscar y Melissa mientras sonreía de una forma muy sincera.

-Cuento con ustedes, soldados.

Irvin tomo solo a Melissa de la mano y Oscar caminaba a su lado mientras Levi les cuidaba las espaldas a los tres. Oscar se encontraba un poco incomodo e inseguro, cosa rara que jamás le sucedía.

En ese momento recordó un dato muy importante, Melissa aun no tiene la edad suficiente para el entrenamiento.

-Señor Irvin- llamo al mayor.

-¿Qué sucede Oscar?- pregunto Irvin viendo a los ojos al niño.

-Melissa tiene 10 años aun no puede ingresar al entrenamiento- este hecho hizo que Irvin se estremeciera y maldijera en su mente.

Irvin necesitaba cadetes fuertes lo más pronto posible. Melissa tardaría mucho tiempo en ingresar, aun así no podía dejar que una niña tan pequeña entrara.

-Eso no importa- dijo Melissa cortando los pensamientos del rubio.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Oscar sorprendido.

-Melissa. Oscar tiene razones para sorprenderse, tu eres muy pequeña además de ser mujer- dijo Irvin tomando de los hombros a la más pequeña.

-No importa- alejo los brazos de Irvin.- Yo quiero hacerlo, me creo capaz.

-Pero…- Irvin quería insistir.

-Irvin- llamo Levi mientras se acomodaba la chaqueta.- Si la mocosa quiere es su problema, déjala ir…

Melissa agradeció la presencia de ese hombre llamado Levi en ese momento. Irvin suspiro pesadamente para volver a caminar mirando hacia el frente.

El tema no se toco y todos callados se mantuvieron hasta la salida del Subterráneo, un carruaje se hallaba en la acera. Irvin indico arribar a lo que todos los presentes obedecieron.

De nuevo silencio y diversas miradas. Satisfacción por parte de Irvin, indiferencia por parte de Levi, inseguridad por parte de Oscar y confusión de Melissa. Su vida cambiaría para siempre ya no sería una ladrona ahora debía cambiar el rol para ser una heroína y traer la libertad a su mundo de nuevo.

El viaje duro una hora, llegaron a Trost. Irvin llevo a Oscar junto con Melissa a una habitación provisional donde estarían dos días a lo mucho. Irvin debía arreglar su situación de ambos, enlistarlos para el entrenamiento y orientarlos.

-Pueden pedir lo que quieran- ofreció Irvin amablemente.

-Gracias Comandante Irvin, pero estamos bien- agradeció Melissa sentándose a los pies de una de las dos camas que se encontraban en esa habitación.

-Bien, los veré mañana mas tardar en dos días tendrán su primer día de entrenamiento- finalizo Irvin saliendo de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Ambos niños como siempre se habían quedado solos, no decían nada simplemente veían todo a su alrededor de manera extraña.

POV MELISSA

Puedo sentir la mirada de Oscar sobre mí, volteo para verlo. Se ha volteado rápido para que no le vea.

-Oscar- lo llamo mientras me levanto de la cama para sentarme en la de Oscar.-Oscar…- lo vuelvo a llamar.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunta mirándome.

-¿Te sientes mal?- pregunto colocando mi mano en la suya.

-No, es solo que… Tengo miedo- confeso.

-Yo también…

-Tengo miedo de muchas cosas. Pero no quiero decírtelas…- responde viéndome de nuevo tristemente.

-No te preocupes, guárdalo si no puedes decirlo…- le brindo confianza.

Me ve como siempre despreocupado para sonreír levemente y dirigir su mirada hacia la ventana.

-¿Podemos ver algo?- me pregunta, levantándose de la cama.

-Claro- asiento entusiasmada siguiendo sus pasos.

Oscar va hacia la ventana, yo le sigo. Él abre las cortinas gruesas que la cubren para revelar un cielo azul, el sol resplandeciente, los bordes del castillo donde nos encontramos y las nubes blancas.

-Hace mucho no observaba un paisaje así tras una ventana…- susurra Oscar a mí lado.

-Ni…- se me quiebra la voz, al recordar los campos verdes de mi hogar que solía recorrer hace tres años.- ni… yo…


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: La oscuridad

POV MELISSA

Me levanto temprano junto con Oscar. El Comandante Irvin nos enlisto en la Milicia y hoy es nuestro primer día para ver si nos rechazan, desertamos o nos quedamos 3 años en el campo de Entrenamiento.

El uniforme más pequeño es mío, lo tomo entre mis manos para dirigirme al baño donde estoy dispuesta a cambiarme. Una camisa blanca de manga corta, chaqueta color café con un escudo en la espalda de dos espadas, pantalón blanco, botas cafés y un cinturón. Ajusto el cinturón a mis piernas.

Reviso los bolsillos para extraer una liga para el cabello, me veo al espejo para verme a mí misma con mi cabello suelto. Tomo la liga haciéndome una cola de caballo y en mi frente dejando caer uno flequillos cortos.

Salgo del baño para ver a Oscar ya cambiado con la misma ropa que yo, sentado a los pies de la cama.

-Ya vamos- le llamo colocándome a su lado.

-Sí.

Nos pones de pie, llegamos hasta la puerta para salir y cerrar detrás de nosotros. Bajamos unas escaleras para ver al Comandante Irvin esperándonos.

-Oscar- dijo Irvin mirándolo.- Melissa- ahora me mira a mí.

Yo le miro decidida a los ojos. Hago un saludo colocando mi puño izquierdo en mí corazón y el brazo derecho detrás de mi espalda, al igual que Oscar.

-Espero ver a un gran hombre y a una gran joven en tres años- hace lo mismo colocando su puño izquierdo en su corazón.- Buena suerte.

Nos despedimos ambos para salir y ver una carreta que nos espera. Subimos en la parte trasera donde se encuentran otros jóvenes con nuestros mismos uniformes.

No decimos ni una sola palabra todos se encuentran en un silencio incomodo.

Fin de MELISSA POV

La carreta en donde nuestros dos protagonistas iban llego al campo de Entrenamiento en tan solo 15 minutos de viaje. El campo de Entrenamiento se encuentra en un área protegida en la Ciudad de Trost.

A cada uno de los nuevos los comenzaron a llamar para formarlos en orden alfabético, por lo tanto Oscar y Melissa fueron separados. Hace un calor infernal donde se encuentran los reclutas en posición de firmes.

Una vez que todos fueron acomodados salió el Instructor presentándose así mismo como Shadis, de una manera no muy amigable.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Folla mierdas!- grito asustando a mas de uno.- ¡No quiero que se estén acojonando! La semana pasada muchos se creyeron eso de folla mierdas… Y fueron con la policía militar para enseñarles sus traseros, ¿Y saben que paso? Se les pidió retirarse educadamente. ¡Y fue INCOMODO para todos!

"¿Qué demonios le pasa a este tipo?" se pregunto interiormente Oscar.

Shadis comenzó a caminar entre las filas mirando fijamente a cada uno de los niños que se encontraban ahí.

-Bien, ¡¿Cuál es tu nombre?!- pregunto colocándose al frente de un chico de piel blanca, mejillas rosadas y cabello negro.

-ah… ah…- el chico no reacciono y comenzó a tartamudear.

-¡Por la santa y dulce madre Teresa! ¡Suenas como una jodida águila! ¿Cantas?- pregunto siendo más duro.

-ah… ah…- siguió sin responder.

-¡Chilla como el gusano que eres!- gritó.

-No creo que…- lo miro de nuevo.- ¡AHHH!- grito para que le dejara en paz.

Shadis le dejo para dirigirse a otra fila viendo detenidamente a una joven de cabellos castaños y piel apiñonada.

-¿Qué hay de ti?- pregunto.

-Muro María, Nyu- se presento la joven haciendo un saludo firme.

-Bien-paso de largo esto para llegar hasta un chico de cabellos cortos, estatura baja y piel blanca.- ¿Qué hay de ti machote? ¿Cuál es tu historia?

-Oh bueno, Mi nombre es Max y vengo de Trost, y una vez que me gradué me uniré a la policía militar- concluyo con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, al menos esa cabeza que tienes sirve…

-Gracias por…- el chico se callo al ser derribado por una patada en el estomago dada por Shadis.

-¡Escúchame! ¡No te unirás a la policía militar hasta que dejes tu maldito agujero inconformista!- le pego otra patada mientras el menor se retorcía en el suelo.

-¿Quién demonios eres?- pregunto de nuevo hacia otro chico.

-¡Carlos!- respondió el más joven.

-¡No te escucho marica!- grito con más fuerza Shadis.

-¡CARLOS!- grito de nuevo.

POV Melissa

Ese tipo no se cansa de humillar a todos, tal vez es una técnica.

-¿Nombre?- pregunto.

Miro de reojo sin perder mi posición en firmes.

-¡Oscar Benjamín!- escucho la voz de Oscar con fuerza.

Esta saludando, su mano derecha esta en su corazón.

-¿De donde vienes, Oscar Benjamín?- pregunto acercando mas su rostro al de mi amigo.

-¡Ciudad Subterránea! ¡Mi objetivo es masacrar titanes!

Shadis no le humilla y sigue su camino para seguir con los demás. Nombres nuevos me han llamado la atención tales como: Gloria, Andrea, Paula, Alex y Adelina.

Me pierdo en mis pensamientos cuando de pronto siento una mano apretarme con fuerza la cabeza.

-¡¿Nombre enana?!- escucho a ese hombre gritarme mientras aun sostiene mi cabeza y me eleva con facilidad.

Cierro con fuerza los ojos, todos me están mirando. No pierdo mi dignidad hago mi saludo para gritar.

-¡Son Melissa! ¡Ciudad Subterránea! ¡Alas para liberar a la humanidad!- tras escucharme decir esto me suelta dejándome caer.

-Que interesante tenemos a dos personas únicamente que vienen de ese lugar- comento el mayor saliendo de las filas.- ¡Rompan filas!

Fin de POV MELISSA

Tras romper filas todos se dispersaron llegando a varias áreas la de carretas donde se iban los que abortaban la misión y el área de escuadrones.

Oscar inmediatamente corrió hasta donde Melissa seguía tirada en el suelo.

-¿Estas bien?- le ayudo a levantarse.

-Sí- contesto la menor.

-Te juro que estuve a punto de lanzarme hacia ese pelón…- dijo Oscar chasqueando la lengua.

-Lo se, yo igual planeaba hacer eso, si te hacia lo mismo.

-Somos una familia después de todo…- me sonríe.

Melissa asintió con la cabeza levemente, una vez que ambos se encontraban juntos se dirigieron hacia el área de escuadrones donde en unas tablas de madera iban los nombres escritos.

-Escuadrón 4- dijo Oscar.

-Me toco contigo, igual en el escuadrón 4- dijo Melissa tomando del brazo a su amigo para brincar de alegría.- ¡Si! ¡No, nos separaron!

Una vez que todos los escuadrones armaron sus grupos fueron guiados a unas casas de madera donde dormirían y se alimentarían por los siguientes 3 años. A cada joven se le entrego ropa adicional además de otro uniforme.

Ya estaba atardeciendo, Melissa estaba sentada en los escalones al frente de la casa viendo los colores rojizos en el cielo. Llevaba puesta una falda larga, zapatos bajos y un suéter.

-Hola- escucho detrás de ella una voz aguda.

-¿Hola?- pregunto al no ver a nadie.

De pronto al regresar su vista al frente se llevo el peor de los sustos al ver a una chica de lentes redondos, cabellos cortos y mirada extraña.

-¡AH!

-Jajaja- comenzó a reír aquella chica desconocida para Melissa.

-Adelina- se escucho otra voz desconocida.

Esta vez volteo Melissa su rostro para ver a 6 personas. El chico águila, Nyu y los de los demás sabían los nombres disparejamente.

-Perdónala, suele ser un poco extraña pero la mejor persona de todas- se acercó a Melissa una chica de cabellos café oscuro largos y piel blanca.- Soy Gloria…- se presento amablemente.

-Son Melissa…- respondió al saludo.

-Lo sabemos- escuche a una chica de cabellos quebrados, lentes y de estatura alta.- Andrea, pero dime Andy.

-A lo que se refiere Andy, es que sabemos tu nombre porque…- el chico águila se tomo el mentón y pensativo dijo.- ¿Cómo sabemos su nombre?

-Ah- gruño el otro chico de piel morena.- Lo que quiere decir José, es que sabemos tu nombre por que fuiste a la que Shadis trato de la peor manera.

-Sí, Alex tiene toda la razón. ¿Queríamos ver si necesitabas algo?- le pregunto Nyu a Melissa.

-Ah… gracias pero estoy bien…- agradeció tímidamente.

-Que bueno- la abrazo Gloria con fuerza.

-Si, es que nos recordaste a nuestra querida Pau…- menciono Nyu abrazando protectoramente a una chica de baja estatura, cabellos negros y ropa negra.

La menor llamada anteriormente Pau asintió.

-Es que eres muy pequeña…- comento Adelina con ternura.

-¿Cuántos años tienes, Melissa?- pregunto Alex.

-10.

Todos se quedaron en silencio para preguntar al mismo tiempo.

-¡¿Es enserio?!- al momento comenzaron a reír por haber hecho la misma pregunta al mismo tiempo.

-Si. Es que…- en ese momento Melissa cortó su voz para escuchar la puerta de la casa abrirse y ver a Oscar parado en el marco de la puerta.

-Melissa, ven a cenar- llamo Oscar.

Melissa les sonrió apenada a los chicos para hablarles en general.- Sera mejor que entremos y comamos algo. Tal vez en un rato hablamos.- me despedí para caminar hacia Oscar.

POV Oscar

Melissa viene conmigo para entrar a la casa que directamente da con un comedor, le indico el camino hasta una esquina donde están nuestros lugares.

-Aquí- ella asiente para sentarse al fondo.

Nuestra comida es muy sencilla, una hogaza de pan y sopa de municiones.

-Que extraño siento…- digo rompiendo el silencio para comer un poco de pan.

-¿Por qué?- me pregunta Melissa mientras sigue comiendo.

-Bueno, no estoy acostumbrado a que me sirvan la comida. Ya sabes como antes nosotros conseguíamos nuestra comida- explico.

-Cierto, pero… Eso ya quedo atrás. Oscar debemos dejar de ser esos ladrones que éramos antes y volar, ya sabes ser soldados que brinden causas justas.

-Tienes razón, pero… No es malo olvidar los orígenes- comento.

-Claro nunca los olvidare por que tu y yo formamos una familia- me contesta sonriéndome.

Dejo la conversación para seguir comiendo, creo que Melissa no alcanzo mi punto.

No quiero que ella crezca y se vaya, quiero que siga siendo igual de pequeña. Quiero volver a la Ciudad Subterránea donde el peligro era menor, no soportaría que en una misión ella con tan solo 13 años de vida fuera comida por un Titán frente a mí. Pero… también quiero salir al exterior y matarlos, matarlos como las asquerosas larvas que son.

-¿Qué pasa, Oscar?- escucho la voz de Melissa sacarme de mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué?- pregunto extrañado.

-Es que cambiaste tu expresión, ¿estas enojado conmigo?- me pregunta.

Suspiro pesadamente.

-No lo estoy- termino mi sopa para colocar mi mano en los cabellos de Melissa.- Nos vemos mañana, descansa.

Dejo a Melissa cenando con el resto de los reclutas para dejar mis platos sucios, lavarlos y subir las escaleras hacia el dormitorio de chicos, entro para ver mí número asignado en una de las camas.

Es la ultima de una litera, subo los escalones para llegar a mí cama. Acomodo las almohadas y puedo ver que estoy frente a la ventana, veo el cielo nocturno iluminado por estrellas y una hermosa Luna llena.

-Siempre el cielo aunque tenga diferentes tonalidades, no deja de fascinarme…- susurro para mí mismo.

"Tengo miedo. ¿Pero de que tengo miedo? ¿De quedarme de nuevo sin familia? Pensé que ese sentimiento había desaparecido desde hace años pero todo parece indicar que la culpable es Melissa. Ella despertó ese fragmento llamado miedo y cariño, es un poco raro pero ella es mi familia…"


	7. Chapter 7

Nota del autor: Chicos en el capítulo anterior hubo un error. En el momento en que los niños saludan al comandante el puño derecho va en el corazón y el brazo izquierdo por detrás, solo quería aclarar eso. Bueno espero les guste.

Capítulo 7: Ofreciendo el corazón

POV MELISSA

Al parecer Oscar esta actuando de una forma poco usual en él, me siento mal no me gusta verlo triste tal vez recuerda aquellos momentos cuando… ¿Sera que Oscar tiene miedo? ¿Miedo a que yo muera a manos de un titán?

En estos tres años que estuve a su lado nos confesamos muchas cosas y entre ellas estaba nuestro pasado. El mío, mi padre siempre salía a los mercaderes usualmente a apostar mientras que mi madre y yo nos encargábamos de los arreglos florales, llegue a la conclusión de que mi padre estafo a unos hombres peligrosos y por eso ese día lluvioso por la ventana vi sus cuerpos muertos. Todos saben que la traición hacia cualquier persona es un error fatal que puede costar hasta la vida.

Eso fue lo que yo le conté a Oscar con respecto de mí persona, pero por lo que él me conto sobre su vida pasada fue mucho más dura que la mía.

Desde niño fue entrenado por su padre quien le enseñaba constantemente a pelear, pero casi siempre estos entrenamientos eran suicidadas y por lo tanto peligro su vida muchas veces a manos de su padre. Tenía una hermana mayor a la cuál siquiera veía ya que su padre a todas horas quería entrenar.

El padre de Oscar ya que era miembro de la Guardia, obligo a Oscar a acompañarle a los bordes de las murallas. Esta expedición salió mal y muchos titanes se juntaron el Padre de Oscar tuvo que enfrentarse a ellos pero murió en el intento.

Oscar encontró un equipo de maniobra 3D y como pudo bajo la muralla del muro María regresando a su aldea para encontrar solo cenizas. Ni su madre, ni su hermana se encontraban vivas, tuvo que usar ese equipo para escalar el muro Rose y en las calles buscar un hogar hasta que dio con la Ciudad Subterránea, paso por hambre, frío y demás factores crueles propios de la naturaleza hasta que encontró la casa en donde vivimos estos últimos 3 años aprendiendo por si mismo el como manejar el equipo tridimensional a su antojo.

Aunque el padre de Oscar no fuera el mejor padre del mundo, Oscar me dijo que le dolió mucho verlo siendo devorado por un Titán de 5 metros, el a presenciado el terror de esos seres. No vamos a morir él y yo seremos mayores y seguiremos siendo una familia, juntos y vivos los dos.

-Hola Meli- escuche una voz conocida llamándome.

-Eh- me sacaron de mis pensamientos cuando vi a los chicos que anteriormente había visto afuera sentados al frente y a mi lado.

-Oye, discúlpanos creemos que tu amigo se molesto contigo por nuestra culpa- se disculpo Gloria.

-No se preocupen…- comento algo triste.

-¡Animo! De seguro solo esta cansado…- me apoyo Nyu bastante animada.

-¡Ya se!- exclamo José.- ¿Qué tal si vas a verlo y platicas con él y se dan un abrazo y…?- no continuo al ver mi cara de duda.

-Es que Oscar no es tan cariñoso no le gustan tanto las muestras de cariño…

-¡Es como Alex!- exclamo Gloria seguida por una risa ruidosa por parte de Adelina.

-Si el novio de Meli es todo un tsundere…- dijo Andy mientras comía.

-¡Oigan, Oscar no es mí novio!- grito totalmente avergonzada de tan solo pensarlo.

-¿Entonces, por que se les ve muy juntos?- pregunto Pau curiosa.

-Chicos, no por que una mujer y un hombre estén juntos significan que sean novios tal vez son amantes…- dijo Adelina.

-¡Adelina!- grito Gloria ruborizada.

-¡No podríamos! ¡Aun somos unos niños, él tiene 12 y yo 10 años! Somos como familia aunque no tengamos la misma sangre…- confieso.

-Con más razón Meli- me dijo José.- Ve y plática con tu familia tal vez se encuentra herida…

Eso fue la clave es cierto, Oscar y yo siempre hemos estado cercanos casi nunca peleamos es por lo mismo por que no nos quedamos nunca callados.

-¡Eso es!- grito emocionada para dejar a los chicos en la mesa y dirigirme al dormitorio de chicos.

FIN DE POV MELISSA

-Oigan dejo su plato- rompió el silencio Pau.

-Bueno, te toca lavarlo Tsundere- dijo Nyu mientras corría al dormitorio de chicas seguida por las demás femeninas del grupo.

-Tsk! Esas chicas se aprovechan de mí- gruño Alex tomando los platos no solo de Melissa si no también de sus amigas.

-¿Te ayudo?- pregunto José.

-Sí, gracias amigo- agradeció.

POV OSCAR

No puedo dormir doy vueltas y vueltas en la cama sin conciliar el sueño, al parecer aun no llegan ningún otro chico. Estoy solo, de repente escucho como la puerta se abre de manera violenta para cerrarse de la misma forma.

Sorprendido escucho un par de pasos, cierro los ojos ignorando este hecho hasta que siente una sobre mi brazo. No abro los ojos hasta que siento unos brazos pequeños rodarme el cuello suavemente.

Abro los ojos para ver solo el cabello corto y castaño amarrado a una coleta, creo saber quién es por que ninguna persona desconocida haría eso conmigo.

-Melissa…- susurro para ver como asiente sin hablar.

-…- no me contesta.

Coloco mis brazos en su espalda para abrazarla, no suelo ser así pero parece que lo necesito. Necesito un abrazo suyo, siento como suspira constantemente y gimotea.

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto preocupado.

-Hagamos una promesa- escucho su voz cortada.

-Te escucho…- la abrazo con más fuerza.

-Si hay algo que nos duele o algo que nos molesta decirlo, escucharnos mutuamente, no dejar que tonterías quiebren nuestra amistad y lo más importante- hace una pausa.- Si alguno de los dos muere en el campo de batalla nunca olvidar su nombre y sobre todo… Nunca olvidar lo que fuimos en vida…

-De acuerdo…- asiento suspirando profundamente.

-Es una promesa…- se aleja para verme y puedo notar sus ojos brillosos debido a las lágrimas que acaba de derramar.

-Es una promesa- contesto.

FIN DE OSCAR POV

Conforme pasaron estos tres años todos entrenaron duro, muchos eran heridos gravemente otros no tanto, otros no soportaron y desertaron. Mientras que otros murieron en el intento, pero este no fue el caso de Melissa.

-10- Son Melissa, 9-Gloria Angélica, 8-Daniela (Nyu), 7-Diana Hernández, 6-Alejandro (Alex), 5-Andrea, 4-Carlos Alemán, 3-Adelina Ochoa, 2- Oscar Benjamín y finalmente 1- Maximiliano Cortés- finalizó el Comandante dando los mejores 10 promedios.

-¡Ahora todos ustedes tendrán el derecho a elegir a que rama quieren pertenecer en la milicia!- anuncio el Comodante.

-La guardia comandada por el Comandante Pixis, en esta rama tendrán que vigilar los muros y matar titanes con el uso de cañones y equipo 3D si lo requiere. Todos los que deseen estar en esa rama retírense…- en ese momento desalojaron el lugar más de 60 alumnos guiados por Pixis.

-Vamos con la siguiente la policía Militar este pase solo se da a los mejores 10. ¿Quién de ustedes 10 desea irse?- pregunto mirando a cada uno seriamente.

Solamente uno se fue y los demás se quedaron en su puesto.

-Muy bien, sus pases serán sedados a los promedios más altos después del décimo- finalizó.

Una vez que los demás lugares se retiraron junto con el Comandante Nilo Dawk y finalmente se presento ante los restantes el Comandante de la Legión de Reconocimiento: Irvin Smith.

-¡Aun lo que se arrepientan pueden irse a la Guardia!- anuncio Irvin, al momento abandonaron el lugar esta vez 45 personas dejando solamente 15 reclutas parados al frente.- Debo advertirles a los que se han quedado, que ya no hay vuelta atrás y cada uno de ustedes si es necesario esta propenso a morir. ¿Están dispuestos a entregar sus corazones a la humanidad?- pregunto.

-¡Sí!- gritaron los 15 presentes colocando su puño derecho en sus corazones.

-¡Bienvenidos a la Legión de Reconocimiento! ¡Bienvenidos a las alas de la libertad!- finalizo Irvin mirando satisfecho las caras de los nuevos reclutas al igual que las de Oscar y Melissa.

Ellos sin duda alguna habían madurado más y perfeccionado sus técnicas al máximo aunque le daba curiosidad saber… ¿Por qué, Melissa estaba en el décimo lugar de los mejores promedios?


End file.
